Trip to LA
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: Fourteenth Gorillaz story. Reese visits her parents in L.A. Later 2-D and Little Stu-Pot go to L.A. to visit Reese. Now the rest of the band and roadies are going to L.A.
1. Trip to LA

Trip to L.A.

Chapter one: Snowy Departure:

Day after Christmas. Reese and 2-D were at the airport. The blonde said she had to visit her family in L.A. She told her boyfriend in his room last night. For 2-D, it was a hard pill to swallow. To ease his mind some, Reese let him make love to her for the rest of the night. But she knew that wasn't enough.

"How long are you going to be gone again?" 2-D asked. Reese sighed.

"We talked about this last night." she said.

"I will be back in a few days and I'll every chance I get."

"Okay." 2-D said in distress like a disappointed child at Christmas. Reese felt pity for him. She didn't mean to come down so hard.

"Oh. I'm sorry D." the blonde said at last.

"Give me a hug." 2-D seized her into his arms.

"Much better." Reese murmured in his ear. Then she kissed him cheek and 2-D let go of her.

"I will return soon baby." Reese said. 2-D. nodded.

"Flights to Los Angeles will leave in five minutes!" the intercom said.

"Bye darling! I love you!" Reese called out. 2-D waved and blew his girlfriend a kiss. Reese blew a kiss back and ran to her plane.

Chapter Two:


	2. Home at Last

Chapter two: Home at Last:

It took Reese three days to get to L.A. It had been a year since she had really seen L.A. Reese was in L.A. for five months during her pregnancy but she just stayed home most of the time. It just felt weird to be home again.

Nothing felt the same anymore. For Reese, the excitement of L.A. had died. She had fallen out of its spell.

"_Must be maturity._" Reese thought as she walked down the streets of her old community. A couple of her old classmates waved at her. Reese waved back but felt weird doing so. It was as if they were just strangers.

Finally, she made it to her childhood home. It looked like a doll's house like it did before. To be honest, Reese was quite impressed with how the house stayed the same. She took a deep breath and walked down the driveway. The blonde came up to the bright red door. She rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" a voice called from the inside. Reese swallowed hard as she tensed up. The door began to open. A woman in her early forties stepped out. She looked at Reese. Shocked filled her eyes.

"Reese?" the woman asked. The blonde nodded. Joy flowed through the woman.

"Oh my god! It's actually you!" she exclaimed. Then the woman ran and embraced Reese in her arms.

"Yes mother." Reese said. "I'm home." Then her mother took her into the house.

Her relatives were overjoyed to see Reese again. They hugged redundantly. Reese felt a little closed in but managed to keep a smile. Her relatives held a big dinner for her return. By the end, Reese just sighed and shook her head.

"_Well,_" she thought. "_I'm home at last._" Then she shook her head again.

Chapter Three:


	3. Can't Stand the Loneliness

Chapter three: Can't Stand the Loneliness

The loneliness hit Reese within three days. She tried to wear a smile everywhere she went but it didn't last long. When questioned about her sadness, Reese would say nothing was wrong.

But one day, Elle became pushy for the truth.

She came into Reese's room one afternoon and asked: "What's wrong Reese?" Her cousin was rather stunned.

"_Think of something Reese!_" she thought.

"Uh…. what do you mean?" she asked at last. Elle's temper shortened.

"*Twinge* WHAT ARE YOU SAD FOR?" she yelled. Reese looked a little uptight.

"Could you go away Elle? I have a headache." she said at last. The time bomb in Elle was about to blow.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE ONE UNTIL I CAME UP HERE!" she screamed. Reese felt trapped. She was running out of excuses. There was no other choice. She had to tell the truth.

"All right." said Reese. "But you must promise not to tell a soul."

"I promise." Elle nodded.

"Good." her cousin said. "Now just close the door and I'll tell you all." Elle complied and Reese explained the whole story.

"You have a boyfriend and didn't tell anybody?" Elle asked in shock.

"Uh-huh." said Reese. Elle sat silently on the bed.

"Can't stand the loneliness…" Reese murmured. Then she started singing "Slow Country" softly to herself. Elle became delirious.

"What are you singing?" she asked. Reese didn't answer. She just kept singing.

"Reese." Elle called. No answer.

"REESE!" Elle yelled as she shook her cousin. That proved unsuccessful. Reese kept on singing. Tears streamed down her face. Elle just sat there in defeat.

Chapter four:


	4. I Miss Her!

Trip to L.A.

Chapter one: Snowy Departure:

Day after Christmas. Reese and 2-D were at the airport. The blonde said she had to visit her family in L.A. She told her boyfriend in his room last night. For 2-D, it was a hard pill to swallow. To ease his mind some, Reese let him make love to her for the rest of the night. But she knew that wasn't enough.

"How long are you going to be gone again?" 2-D asked. Reese sighed.

"We talked about this last night." she said.

"I will be back in a few days and I'll every chance I get."

"Okay." 2-D said in distress like a disappointed child at Christmas. Reese felt pity for him. She didn't mean to come down so hard.

"Oh. I'm sorry D." the blonde said at last.

"Give me a hug." 2-D seized her into his arms.

"Much better." Reese murmured in his ear. Then she kissed him cheek and 2-D let go of her.

"I will return soon baby." Reese said. 2-D. nodded.

"Flights to Los Angeles will leave in five minutes!" the intercom said.

"Bye darling! I love you!" Reese called out. 2-D waved and blew his girlfriend a kiss. Reese blew a kiss back and ran to her plane.

Chapter Two:


	5. Go West Young Rocker

Chapter five: Go West Young Rocker:

Noizchild heard about 2-D's sorrow and decided to visit. When she got to the car park, Noiz knocked on D's door.

"Who's there?" the lead singer asked pitifully.

"It's me, Noizchild." the lead singer sighed. Noiz opened the door and stepped in. 2-D looked up. Noiz sat down onto his bed.

"So." said she. "Tell me what's wrong." 2-D swallowed hard and began talking.

"Reese went to L.A., eh?" Noizchild asked.

"Uh-huh." 2-D said sadly.

"I see." said Noiz. Both sat in silence for a moment. Then an idea hit Noizchild.

"Hey D!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"Why don't you go to L.A. and see Reese." Noiz said. 2-D froze in shock. That never occurred to him.

D sat up and asked: "You really mean it?" Noiz nodded. 2-D's sadness started to fade.

"But what if Murds finds out?" he asked.

"Don't worry." said Noiz as she stood up.

"I have your back." 2-D became grateful.

"Oh thank you Noiz." he cried.

"No problem." said his friend. And with that, 2-D began packing.

Within morning, the lead singer was at the airport and on his way to L.A. When he got to the airport in L.A., 2-D had a small dilemma. He didn't know where to find his girlfriend. He had never been to L.A. and the airport was crowded. Would he have any luck?

Then suddenly, 2-D saw a beautiful woman. Her long blonde locks were lovely and flowing. Oh! She was a breath-taking site. She was prettier than Reese. 2-D was overtaken. Then the woman turned.

"Reese?" 2-D thought in surprise. It was his angel. He quickly rose up and rushed to her. When she saw him, Reese was shocked.

"D!" his girl breathed out. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you again!" the lead singer said.

Reese later explained she was going back to England but was glad 2-D came instead. The loneliness had died.

Chapter six:


	6. Meet my Family

Chapter six: Meet my Family:

"Now remember sweetie," Reese said when the couple was at the red door. "My family is bit…."

"Weird." 2-D finished.

"Right." said Reese. "And you shouldn't talk yet. It'll get them started."

"All right." said her boyfriend. "Great." Reese replied. Then she slowly unlocked the door and opened it. The couple entered in quietly.

Reese's parents were sitting on the royal red sofa in the living room when the couple came inside. Reese was shocked when she saw them.

"Uh….mom! Dad!" she exclaimed.

"You're home!" her dad said. "We were worried something happened to you."

"I'm fine now." his daughter said. Her parents eyed 2-D.

"Ooo! And who's this handsome young man?" her mom asked. Reese began to blush.

"He's….He's…."she began. The words wouldn't come out. But she knew she had to say it.

"HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Reese yelled. Her parents were stunned. At that moment, they heard a baby crying. Reese and her parents looked at 2-D. He looked lost. The crying was coming from one of the baskets he brought with him . Reese quickly moved the sheet back. And low and behold, little Trevor lay there crying. Reese's parents looked at their daughter. The blonde felt trapped. Now she had no choice but to tell the story.

Her parents took a different reaction than what Reese had expected. They were excited to be grandparents and were wondering why Reese and 2-D hadn't tied the knot yet. That evening, Reese held a dinner for Trevor and his parents' relationship. 2-D stayed by Reese at all times during the occasion. Soon afterwards, the excitement died down.

2-D stayed with Reese in her old bedroom.

"Reese." he said once they were in bed.

"Yeah?" his girl asked.

"Your family's kinda nice." the lead singer whispered.

"_He has seen anything yet!_" Reese thought. She knew right there, this was going to be a long visit.

Chapter seven:


	7. Hours in Heaven

Chapter seven: Hours in Heaven:

Day 1

The morning seemed easy and the afternoon wasn't bad. But for Reese, the evening was the best. For starters, the couple had the place to themselves. Reese was feeling lusty romantic. So she decided to seduce 2-D.

At nine o'clock at night, the couple sat on the royal red sofa in the living room.

"_This is too perfect!_" Reese thought. 2-D was all hers. Reese made her first move.

The blonde scooped close to her lover and began cuddling close. 2-D became delirious.

"Uh…Reese…." said he.

"Uh-huh." his woman said.

"What are you doing?" the lead singer asked. Reese snuggled out even closer.

"Nothing baby." she answered. Her breasts pressed against his arm.

Then in a husky seductive voice, answered: "I just want you tonight." Sweat started to form on 2-D's body.

"Aw, Relax baby." Reese said. Then she moved in front of her man and started kissing him. 2-D began to relax and kiss back.

The ardent heat rose on. 2-D let himself drop onto his back. Reese fell with him. Their tongues played around. D let his hands stray down her shirt. He began lifting it up. Reese stopped him. The lead singer broke off the kiss and stared at her.

"Not here!" Reese's eyes teased him. 2-D pushed Reese off, grabbed her by the hand, and ran upstairs to their room.

Once they got upstairs, 2-D closed and locked the door behind them. Reese dropped onto her bed. 2-D took off his shirt and joined her.

Pretty soon, lust and passion grew stronger. "Aw harder!" Reese yelled. 2-D kept pumping harder and faster. By the end, the couple slept in each other's arms.

Chapter eight:


	8. Run Around the City

Chapter eight: Run Around the City:

Day 2

"Rise and shine Stu Pot!" Reese yelled.

"Mmm." said he. "What for?"

"We're getting out today!" Reese exclaimed. 2-D shot up.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We're touring the city, silly!" his girlfriend exclaimed.

"Oh." said the lead singer. And with that, 2-D got up and got dressed.

"Ready to go?" Reese asked at last.

"Yeah!" said D.

"Well, let's go!" his girlfriend spoke up. Then the couple headed out.

"Trevor's with mom and girls today." Reese explained. "So he's in good hands." They were driving into the city.

"So where are we going?" 2-D asked.

"Well, I thought we would stop at the park, do a museum, go get something to eat, hang out a bit, and…." Reese listed. "I have a little surprise for you!" A naughty little grin appeared on her face. 2-D's black eyes grew bigger.

"What surprise?" he asked.

"You'll have to see tonight sweetie!" she answered. D calmed down. The couple drove on.

The day went smoothly. The park trip went nicely. The couple took a walk around it a few times. The museum was long but all right. 2-D about dozed off a bit but Reese woke him up. Then they had lunch at Burger King. Then Reese and 2-D out around the city until dusk rolled in. Reese's little surprise was ready.

Chapter Nine:


	9. Public Bath House

Chapter nine: Public Bath House:

"Where are we going again, Reese?" 2-D asked.

"You'll see baby." Reese said innocently. The couple drove to this lovely remote location. Reese stopped the car and 2-D looked up. They were at a lavish bathhouse. The lead singer was amazed.

"Like it?" Reese asked sweetly. 2-D was too shocked for words. His lady took it as a sign of approval.

"I'm glad you like it." said she. Then the blonde got out of the car and her boyfriend followed.

The inside was even more lavishing. It was like stepping in a mansion.

"And the best part is," Reese was saying. "Not that many people come at night."

"I see." said 2-D. Then the couple separated to the dressing rooms.

The baths were the best. They were big and hot.

"Come on in baby." said Reese. "The water's fine!" No sooner had he climbed in, lust aroused from its deep sleep. 2-D himself could feel the creature looming. He couldn't take the power. He walked over to Reese and began kissing on her.

Soon the lead singer was pumping his lady hard.

"Ohh! Harder! Ah yeah!" Reese cried out. D kept on thrusting back and forth until he came.

"Aw yes!" Reese screamed. 2-D had to drive back because Reese was asleep in the passenger seat.

Chapter Ten:


	10. A Little Love Story

_Just to let everyone know, I've been posting all of my old Gorillaz fics on here. So, they aren't at the top of my game. Just let me finish posting all of the old stuff and I'll get to writing new and better story. With that out of the way, here is the next chapter._

Chapter ten: A Little Love Story (Side Story in a Sense):

2-D awoke the next morning to find Reese wasn't in bed with him. Instead, he found a note on the dresser. This is what it said:

Dear Sweetie:

Took Trevor and cousins to the beach. Be back this evening. Love ya!

Reese

So D had the place to himself. But what to do now?

2-D played on the piano a bit, ate, smoked some, and went back to bed. As soon as he fell asleep, the lead singer began to dream.

*Dream Begins*

2-D awoke on a beach. He was soaking wet.

"_What's going on here?_" he thought. Then a notion hit 2-D. He rushed over to the water. A young boy was staring back at him.

"_I'm…I'm… I'm a boy!_" D thought. Then, he heard giggling. Young D looked up and saw two girls walking towards him. One was a brunette dressed in a white bikini and the other was a blonde in a pink bikini. The boy couldn't help staring. Suddenly, the girls stopped. Apparently, they saw him, for they were whispering and giggling.

"_What are they saying?_" Stu-Pot thought.

Finally, the blonde girl approached him. D became tense.

"Hi." said the girl. The boy blushed.

"Uh…hi." Stu-Pot said at last. Silence came and went between them.

"I'm Reese! What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Stu-Pot." the boy answered. Reese giggled.

"What's so funny?" Stu asked. The girl stopped giggling and looked at him.

"You have a funny name." she answered. Stu-Pot just blushed.

The three of them walked along the beach and talked. The brunette had to leave early. Reese began to titter when her friend was gone. Stu-Pot froze.

"What's so funny now?" asked he.

"You and I, all alone together!" Reese said sweetly. The boy was slow to catch on.

Then he said: "You… and… I….alone… together?" Reese nodded. Stu-Pot grew red. The girl giggled.

The two spent the day in the city. Reese and Stu-Pot talked a lot. They had a hot dog for lunch. Stu was falling in love with his new friend. At the end, Reese kissed him on the lips. The boy thought he was going to explode.

*Dream Ends*

"2-D." The lead singer awoke to see his angel huddled over him. Only, she wasn't a girl in a pink bikini. She was a woman in a black tankini

"So…" Reese began. "How was your day?"

D's thin lips curved into a smile. "Fine love, just fine."

Chapter Eleven:


	11. I'm Coming for you 2D!

Chapter eleven: I'm Coming for you 2-D!:

Sussex, England

For four days straight, Kong Studios had been still. Murdoc had fallen bored for his personal punching bag was gone.

Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, Murdoc decided to seek information from a close link of his punching bag.

"All right Sushi." Murdoc snapped at Noiz one Wednesday morning. "Where the hell is that dullard?" Noizchild didn't look up.

"ANSWER ME BITCH?" the bassist yelled.

"Don't yell at me while I'm working with a client." Noiz said calmly. Murds's temper flared.

"TELL ME WHERE THAT DULLARD IS NOW?" he screeched. The matchmaker ignored him.

After about twenty unsuccessful attempts at seeking info for Noizchild, Murdoc decided to try another approach to the conflict.

"Noiz." said he.

"Yes." she answered as she looked up.

"You're here, right?" Murdy asked. The matchmaker nodded.

"And I'm here, right?" Murdoc said.

"Uh-huh." said Noiz.

"So tell me," the bassist said.

"Where's 2-D?" Noizchild just shrugged and shook her head. Murdoc's temper burned away.

"You're lying!" he yelled.

"Well," Noiz as she got up off the couch in the lobby. "If you put two and two together, the answer will be right on front of you." Then Noizchild walked off. Murds threw down his empty whiskey bottle onto the table and walked off.

In his Winnebago, the answer came clear. Reese was in L.A. and 2-D went after her out of loneliness. Murdoc sprung up from his bed.

"PACK YOU'RE BAGS GUYS!" he yelled from his Winnebago. "WE'RE BRING THAT FUCKED UP DULLARD BACK HERE!" Murds could be heard from outside Kong Studios.

Next Chapter


	12. Hello Again!

Chapter twelve: Hello Again!:

For thirteen days, 2-D stayed in L.A. with Reese. But soon, he fell homesick. Reese caught on with the signs.

"We can go back to England when you like." she said to him one night in bed.

"Mmm." said he miserably. They planned to pull out in the morning.

But soon, the visit was made even longer. For no sooner had they made it to the airport, trouble greeted them.

Reese and 2-D were about to leave for the plane when it started.

"DULLARD!" someone cried out. D froze dead in his tracks in terror. Reese stopped in concern.

"What's wrong?" asked she.

"WHERE ARE YOU 2-D?" someone yelled again. Reese heard it too.

"Is… that… who… I…. think it is?" she asked nervously. 2-D's throat was too dry to answer. Reese prayed she was wrong. There was only one way to find out.  
>When they turned, their fears had come true. Murdoc was storming towards the couple in rage. Along with were Katliyn, Dolly, Joey, Russel, Destinee, Noodle, Michael, Lina, and Sumi. It was true! The gang had actually come. Reese looked up at her man. "What do we do?" her eyes asked. D shook his head. They were trapped.<p>

Murdoc caught up to them. He gave D an earful of curses. This angered Reese. Murds always took his anger out on 2-D and the lead singer did nothing to fend for himself. She just couldn't stand it!

"That's enough Murds!" Reese spoke up. The crew eyed her.

"Why is 2-D always your victim?" the blonde ranted on. "What pisses me off is that you always beat him up and he does nothing to stop you!" 2-D grew nervous.

"Uh… Reese. What are you doing?" asked he.

"Not now." said Reese. "I'm in lecture." Murdoc grew even more sour.

"Who the hell do you think you are, slut?" he yelled. Reese's temper caught fire. Then lighting fast she slapped the fire out of Murdoc. The others fell shocked. 2-D became frightened. Murds's anger flared.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" he snapped.

"BECAUSE YOU DESEVRED IT, YOU BASTARD!" Reese yelled back. 2-D was pale white. Murdoc's anger burned so much that his words became choked up in his throat. He had lost to a blonde.

Reese looked around. People were now staring at them. She could feel her back turning tomato red. But the blonde didn't show it. Her experience as a mother showed her not to lose the control over a child in public easily. This couldn't continue on here.

So in a low voice, Reese said: "We'll talk about this at my house." The gang agreed. Then they abandoned the airport.

Chapter Thirteen:


	13. One Crowded House

Chapter thirteen: One Crowded House:

It was late evening when the gang made it to Reese's house. Her mother was waiting on the porch when she spotted them.

"Reese! You're home!" she said in shock. Then her mother ran and hugged the blonde.

"I thought you went back to Essex!" she wailed out.

"Yes mother," said Reese. "I'm back." Her mother looked over her shoulder and saw Murdoc and co

"I take it these are your friends." said she.

"Yes mother." Reese said impatiently.

"Hi Auntie." Katliyn spoke up.

"Katie, darling!" her aunt yelled as she let go of Reese and walked over to hug her. Reese took a deep breath and sighed.

"How are you Katie?" her mother asked.

"I'm great Auntie!" Katie answered.

"Awww! That's nice to hear." her aunt said. Then she looked up at the crew.

"Why are you just standing around for?" she asked. "Come right on in!" The whole crew complied.

Reese's family had a dinner for the couple's friends. The children had to eat in the den for the dining room table was full. The chatter was at full blast. Reese was starting to get a headache.

"What's wrong love?" D asked.

"It's too crowded here!" she wailed.

"Oh." her man replied.

"_We all can't really stay here long!_" Reese thought. "_We REALLY can't!_"

Chapter Fourteen:


	14. Come Back with Us!

Chapter fourteen: Come Back with Us!:

2-D and co. met in Reese's room after dinner. Murdoc was determined to bring the lead singer back to London at any cost. Reese wasn't going to let her man get pushed around anymore.

"I don't care what you say!" Murdoc yelled. "The dullard is coming back with us!"

"That dullard has a name!" Reese shot back. "USE IT!" The others sat in silence. This was the first time a woman opposed Murdoc. The fray was getting interesting.

"2-D is coming back with us!" Murds bickered on. Reese tried to keep herself from laughing out loud. But the bassist caught her.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" he snapped. The blonde stopped and looked up at him.

"What makes you think he wants to go now?" she asked. Murdoc stood in stunned silence.

2-D was skulking in a corner in fear. He felt powerless to Reese and Murdoc's argument. "_Think happy thoughts!_" D thought.

"He has no opinion!" Murds snapped.

"Oh really?" Reese asked.

"Yeah!" he shot back.

"Well," the blonde said. "Let's ask him what he wants to do and see!" The two turned to the lead singer. 2-D tensed up.

"Sweetie." said Reese. "Uh… uh… yes?" D stammered out.

"Do you want to go back to London or stay here?" his woman asked. The man sat there froze scared.

"_What should I do?_" he thought nervously.

Chapter Fifteen:


	15. We're Staying Here!

Chapter fifteen: We're Staying Here!:

2-D felt trapped. Here, two people he cared about were fighting over him and he didn't want to disappoint either one of them. But he had to make a choice.

"Well," Murds hissed. "What's it going to be?" D sat there dumbfounded.

"_What should I do?_" he thought. The others waited for an answer.

"Ya see!" Murds spoke up. "The dullard can't decide for himself." At that moment, 2-D found the answer he wanted. He stood up bitterly. All eyes were on him. "I'm staying!" he spoke up. Murds couldn't believe his ears.

"What?" he yelled.

"You heard me!" D barked. "I'm staying in L.A. with Reese and Trevor! And there's nothing you stay to change that!"

"You heard the man." said Reese.

"Grrr! Shut up!" Murdoc yelled. The woman just giggled.

Within the morning, Murdoc and co. left without 2-D. But the lead singer did accompany them to the airport.

"I'm so proud of you!" said Reese to 2-D once they were in the car.

"Yeah. Thanks." said he. But soon, this glory would be short-lived.

Chapter Sixteen:


	16. Guilt Arrives

Chapter sixteen: Guilt Arrives:

2-D and Reese stayed in L.A. for two more weeks. But soon, 2-D fell homesick. Along with this homesickness came the guilt of deciding to stay instead of going home. The cloud grew heavier each day.

If someone asked him what was wrong, 2-D would say he was all right. But Reese could see through him and she knew was wrong.

"We can go back to Essex when you like." she kept saying to 2-D.

"No!" he'd say. "I want to stay here!" Reese would reluctantly agree.

"_We can't here any longer!_" she thought.

As the days dragged on, the cloud grew bigger and darker. Why did he choose to stay when he could have gone home? Depression, guilt, and regard followed 2-D around. Reese became worried.

"_We can't stay here!_" she thought.

Chapter Seventeen:


	17. LA and Essex

Chapter seventeen: L.A. and Essex:

Something had to be done. 2-D's depression was getting worse each day. They had to go back to London quickly. But how can Reese convince the man she loved to go back to his home country.

"Mother." said Reese one afternoon.

"Yes honey." her mother answered.

"Where 2-D?" the blonde asked.

"He's on the back porch." the mother answered.

"Okay thanks." Reese said. Then she quickly flew outside.

She found 2-D sadly smoking on a cigarette. As Reese approached him, the Brit looked up. His forlorn eyes met hers.

"2-D," Reese spoke up. "We need to talk." No response.

"Come with me to the car." she continued. D rose and complied.

Reese drove them around L.A. again. 2-D just stared out the window.

"D." Reese spoke up. The Brit didn't look up.

"I think it's best that we went back to Essex now." the blonde reported. 2-D sharply turned.

"But…." he started to say.

"Now. Now." Reese jumped in. "It's your choice. But I think we should leave soon." The rest of the trip was silent.

Chapter Eighteen:


	18. Going Home

Chapter eighteen: Going Home:

The next morning, Reese awoke to fin that 2-D was not in bed with her. All she found was a note on her pillow. This is what it said:

Reese:

I'm going home. Come with me. I'll be waiting downstairs with Trevor.

2-D

And with that, Reese leapt out of bed, got dressed, and ran to meet 2-D.

Once the couple bid their goodbyes, they headed out to the airport and flew to Essex. The band greeted them in London. Russ had to twat Murds from pounding D for the rest of the day.

The End (For Now!)


End file.
